All That Matters
by DauntlessAngel11
Summary: Siddeley and Cassandra have been happily married for almost four years, and life is great. But what happens when they find out there's a little bundle of joy on the way? Can they raise a family together, even while Siddeley's away? SEQUEL TO SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS (I suck at summaries!) :rated T for safety: [SiddeleyxOC]
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow Cars fans! I'm back! Who's been waiting for a sequel? Well, here it is! Prior reading not needed, but may be for later chapters. So, without further ado, the sequel to School Sweethearts!

•••••••••

Siddeley Jetliner sat at his desk at the underground CHROME headquarters looking through old files of past missions. It was boring him, just sitting at his desk in the hangar. This is what it had been like for several days now. No missions to fly to, no action, just records and reports.

Boring.

He sighed and closed the file he had been looking through. He began to zone out, thinking about everything that had gone on in years past.

Siddeley and his wife, Cassandra, had been happily married for four years now, and life couldn't be better. And after all that had gone on with the World Grand Prix, he was glad to have some time off, even if it was spent sitting at his desk alone and bored all day.

Siddeley huffed and glanced at his desk phone, then at his wall clock. He slowly reached for his phone, but pulled back.

"No," He told himself. "No...Cassie's fine, she can take care of herself...she'll call if something happens..."

But, he couldn't help but worry. He bit his lip and glanced at the phone again. He tapped the call button with his nose and called her.

"Hello...?"

"Cassie, are you okay?"

"Siddeley...I'm fine. I told...you I'd call you if...something-" Suddenly the sound of clanging came through the phone, followed by a door slamming.

"Cassie?! Cassie!" The silence that followed his worried cries only worried him more. "Cassie!" He called once again.

Then, the faint creak of a door opening sounded in the background, followed by Cassie's groggy voice in the phone.

"Siddeley, I'm here."

At the sound of her voice, relief flooded him. "What was wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just...the normal...again." She sighed heavily. "I don't know when this is going to stop! Two weeks...what is happening?!"

"Maybe it's time you visited the doctor, Cassandra."Cassie became silent and Siddeley could almost hear how tense she was. "Cassie, you don't need to be so scared."

Cassie inhaled deeply. "I know...it's just..." She sighed. "I'm afraid of what they'll tell me. I'm afraid that...it won't be something good. I mean, two weeks?! What if I have to have surgery?! What-"

"Cassie! Calm down! Everything will be fine. Yes, I admit, that is a little strange...but, you'll never know until you try."

Cassie sighed heavily again.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes, Siddeley, I've been well enough to scarf myself sick..." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm. "No! Of course not! I haven't eaten anything all day!"

Siddeley's worries only grew. "You need to see the doctor, Cassandra. I don't want you starving."

"Siddeley, I-" Her voice cut off abruptly, and the phone suddenly dropped again, followed by another round of door slamming. Siddeley sighed and waited for her to return.

This time Cassie's voice sounded pain filled and like she had been crying. "Siddeley..."

"That's it, Cassandra, I'm calling the doctor and we're going to find out what's wrong."

"Siddeley, please, no!" She wailed.

"Cassie-"

"Siddeley! Please!"

The spy jet closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Cassie," He began, "I have to. I want to find out what's wrong, and I know you do to. I just..." He sighed, "I don't want to see you so sick. I want to know what's causing this and fix it."

Cassie sighed. "Alright..."

"Good, I'll see you at home. I love you, Cassie."

"I love you, too..." The line went silent.

After she ended the call, Cassie slumped on the bed. He was going to find out. He would know. What would he say? How would he feel?

'He's so busy...' Cassie thought, 'He wouldn't be able to be here...'

What if he's mad? Mad at her for not telling him sooner, or just angry at the situation in general? She should've just told him, then she wouldn't be in this mess. But, then again, maybe he would be happy. After all, this is what he wanted.

So, why should she worry? He loves kids, and having one of his own is all he ever wanted.

She ended up thinking about him on the day the baby arrives, gazing down at the newborn bundle with a gentle smile. He would make such a great father. So caring, loving, and understanding. But, even at that thought, she still had her conflicting emotions raged a silent war as the day went on and her doubts seemed to be winning.

A while later, Siddeley returned home from work to find Cassie relaxed on the couch. Well, almost relaxed. Her demeanor was tense, and Siddeley didn't know if it was her posture or the way her brows were furrowed. The silver spy jet couldn't help but chuckle.

Cassie's blue eyes snapped forward to meet her husband's brown ones "Oh, goodness, Siddeley! I didn't hear you come in!"

"No worries, love. I saw you were thinking hard about something, and I didn't want to bother you."

Cassie blushed furiously. Siddeley rolled up to her and nudged her gently.

"What we're you thinking about?"

Cassie hesitated. "Nothing, Siddeley, nothing that's of any importance." She averted her eyes away from him.

"Cassie, is everything alright?"

The white jet nodded.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Cassie. Everything will be fine."

Cassie sat in silence for a minute. "Siddeley...I need to tell you something."

"Sure, love. What is it?" He pressed his nose against hers.

"Um..." She hesitated. "Uh...n-never mind."

Siddeley raised a brow and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Cassie quickly nodded.

Siddeley sensed she was hiding something, but he let it slide. "Okay..." He kissed her nose. "I'll go make your appointment."

Cassie bit her lip and watched him as he rolled away. How would she tell him? How would he react?

••••••

Please, no flames, and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP YALL.**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! GAH. Writer's block plus school plus life does not mix!**

**Please enjoy this much awaited chapter! (Even if it sucks!)**

A few days later, Siddeley and Cassie sat in the waiting room of a nearby clinic, waiting to see Cassie's doctor.

Cassie bit her lip nervously, her eyes glancing at the doors leading to the exam rooms.

Siddeley noticed his wife's behavior. "Cassie, there's nothing to worry about. It's probably just a bug you picked up from somewhere."

The white jet looked at her husband, then back to the double doors. "I hope so..." She mumbled.

Soon, a nurse called them back and led them to a small exam room.

"Dr. Stanford will be right with you." She said, closing the door on her way out.

Siddeley looked at his wife, who was staring at the floor.

"Hey," He said, nudging her, "There's nothing to worry about, Cassie. We'll be in and out of here in no time."

She just looked at him, the same amount of worry across her face.

Just then, a navy blue Audi rolled in, a clipboard in her tires.

"Hello," She said, "How are you two doing today?" She asked as she set the clipboard on the nearby counter.

"Fine, thank you." Siddeley said.

Cassie nodded silently.

Dr. Stanford looked at the young woman with concern. "Are you all right?"

Cassie shook her nose.

"Can you tell me your symptoms? I know you listed some for the nurse, I just need another run down."

Cassie sat silently for a moment and looked at her husband.

"It's okay, Cassie, I'm right here." Siddeley said.

She looked back at Dr. Stanford, who waited patiently.

She drew in a breath before speaking. "I've been nauseated for the past two weeks and I can't hold almost anything down."

"Is that it?"

She shook her nose.

Dr. Stanford looked at Siddeley. "Would it be alright if you went outside to the waiting room? I'll call you back in when she's done."

Siddeley nodded and left.

Dr. Stanford turned back to Cassie.

"Like I said, I'm nauseated, and...I'm over a week late."

Dr. Stanford thought about her statements for a moment.

"Is there any possibility that I may be...pregnant?" Cassie asked.

"There is, actually, but we won't know until we test to confirm it."

Cassie nodded.

"I'll let your husband know." She opened the door.

"Wait!" Cassie said. "Don't...tell him what kind...please."

Dr. Stanford raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Alright."

Thirty minutes later, Cassie and Siddeley sat in the exam room, waiting for any news.

Dr. Stanford drove in, a file in her tires.

"Well, the tests came back negative, except for one."

Cassie felt her heart leap.

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents."

Cassie gasped. She looked over at Siddeley, who sat in silence with his mouth hanging open.

"Siddeley? Are you alright?"

He looked at her and a smile jumped across his face.

"Cassie...we're going to be parents!" He nuzzled her and kissed her nose.

Dr. Stanford smiled. "Now, I'm going to schedule your next appointment and call you when it's ready. Have a wonderful day, you two, and congratulations."

Later that night, after Cassie had gone to bed, Siddeley sat by himself in the living room watching TV. He just couldn't sleep as thoughts raced through his mind. He was going to be a dad!

He could see him and Cassie having a son, someone to play football (AN: aka soccer) with, someone who would follow in his footsteps.

As he continued to think, he became worried. He would be leaving Cassie alone most of the time to go on missions, and that meant he might miss important events in the child's life.

But, what if overall he was just a bad father? What if his son or daughter didn't like him because he was gone all the time?

'No.' He thought, 'I won't let that happen. I'll be the best father any child could ever ask for.'

He didn't think so, he knew so.

The next morning, Cassie awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, and maybe even pancakes.

She bit her lip as the smell only increased her morning nausea. She swallowed the lump in her throat and headed to the kitchen. Siddeley was parked at the stove, flipping pancakes and humming to himself.

"Good...morning, Siddeley." Cassie said, her voice strained.

The silver jet turned his nose. "Hello, love! Would you like some breakfast?"

Cassie cleared her throat and parked at the table. "Sure, Siddeley." She smiled.

Siddeley taxied over with their food, glancing at his wife suspiciously. "Cassie, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. Why do you ask?" She looked down at the food set before her and her face paled, her eyes growing wide.

Before Siddeley could speak, she darted to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door.

The silver spy jet's jaw hung open in silent shock and confusion. His brows furrowed as he looked down at the plate and then back in the direction that Cassie had fled.

Nearly seconds later, the door swung open and Cassie reappeared, looking even more pale than she had before.

She slowly made her way back to their bedroom, trying not to catch a whiff of her breakfast.

"Cassie, love, won't you come eat?" Siddeley asked innocently, hoping she would at least take a nibble.

"Oh-" She held back a gag, "...no, Siddeley, maybe later." Her pace quickened and she closed the bedroom door.

Siddeley let out a defeated sigh. He didn't know what to do.

It looked like he was going to need some help.

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Thanks for the kind reviews! That chapter was much needed, huh? Brace yourselves! This has a little hint of drama!**

**Once again, Disney owns all recognizable characters, all others not in the franchise belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

•••••••••••••••••

A few days later, while Cassie was taking a nap, Siddeley decided to take the chance and ask for help. He called the one other person he knew that would help him.

His mother.

As the phone rang, he remembered he and Cassie hadn't told either of their parents about the baby.

He quickly pressed the button to stop the call. He had no idea what it do; it seemed as if everything left him stumped.

_'Maybe if I just tell her? Then it would still be a surprise for everyone else?'_ Siddeley thought to himself. _'Yeah...hopefully she can keep a secret.'_

He pressed the button again and dialed the number.

Soon, his mother's voice came over the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Mum."

"Oh, Siddeley! It's so nice to hear from you! It's been so long! You really need to call more often, dear-"

"Mum, I called two weeks ago."

"Oh, don't be silly. How are you? How's Cassie doing?"

"I'm fine, she's fine, it's-"

"When can I expect grandchildren?"

"Mum!"

"What? I'm your mother, I have a right to know."

Siddeley sighed. "Never mind that, Mum. It's just..." He sighed again, "_Cassie'spregnantandIneedhelp_." He slurred.

"What?"

"_Cassie'spregnant_...and I need help."

"What was that you said? Cassie's..." She gasped. "_PREGNANT_?!"

"SHH! Mum, you need to-"

"Oh, this is wonderful! I was praying that this day would come!"

"Mum! Please, you're not supposed to know about it yet...please, keep it down."

"Oh! Sorry!" She quieted down. "What do you need help with?"

"I need to know how to handle all of this."

"How do you mean?"

"I want to be able to help Cassie in any way I can, I just...don't know how."

"Well, the first step is being there for her when she needs you, which may become more frequent as the months go by. She's not going to stay the same size forever, Siddeley. Once she hits six months, her flying will be restricted, as it could be very dangerous for her and the baby. You'll have to be the one to go shopping when it's needed."

"Oh, well, that's sounds easy enough-"

"I'm not finished. I don't want you to be caught by surprise, even though you still might, watch out for her mood swings, and especially her cravings when they hit. The cravings need to be satisfied so she doesn't become sick. They can strike at any time."

"I'm sure her mood swings won't be too bad, she's not usually a moody person."

"That doesn't mean anything, Siddeley. Her hormones are all out of whack, so everything about her may be different."

"Okay..." As he thought about it, he became more worried for the coming months. He hoped that Cassie's raging hormones wouldn't cause an all out war between them. He made a mental note to hold back his anger if she snapped at him.

As he continued to talk to his mother, Cassie groggily made her way over to him.

She greeted him with a nudge and lowered on her landing gear next to him.

"Take care of her, Siddeley, and take care of yourself as well."

"I will, Mum, don't worry."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, bye."

Siddeley pressed the button to end the call and looked at his wife.

"Have a nice nap?"

Cassie nodded contently. She looked to him.

"What was she calling for?"

"Oh, ya know, to...uhm, ask...if..we wanted to go out to dinner tonight!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Well, that would be great! What time?"

"Around...seven or so?"

"This would be a perfect time to tell them, Siddeley! I'll invite my parents as well!"

"Great!" He smiled nervously at her as she rolled away.

••••••••

That night, Siddeley and Cassie sat at a table outside a café in downtown London, waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Siddeley, isn't this exciting?" Her smile dropped when she noticed his nervous demeanor. "Sid, are you alright?"

He quickly looked at her and nodded. "Yes, love, perfectly fine."

Cassie raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." He looked down at the table.

"Siddeley, there's no need to be nervous. This is exactly what they've been waiting for! They'll be happy, don't worry."

"What about your sister?"

Cassie became silent. Her younger sister hadn't quite liked the idea of them having children; always saying they would "be too busy and shouldn't waste their time".

"Oh, forget her. She's only seventeen, she's not the one making the decisions. If she says anything, it'll be her problem, not ours."

"Cassandra! Siddeley!"

The two turned to where the voices had come from to see both of their parents and siblings roll towards them.

"Cassie! Oh, look at you, darling! You're glowing!" Amanda said, greeting her daughter with a nudge.

"She's positively radiant!" Miranda added. "Siddeley, you're not half bad yourself!"

He chuckled. "Thanks, Mum."

"Hello, Siddeley." Michael greeted. "I'm sure you've been treating my daughter well, correct?"

"Rest assured, Mr. Mason, I treat Cassandra with the upmost respect and dignity."

"Good man. I knew you would."

Once they got accustomed at the table and ordered their drinks, Cassie noticed her sister was missing.

"Mum, where's Abigail? I thought I saw her come in with you."

"She's here, she's just in restroom."

"Okay." Cassie said, looking at Siddeley. "Do you want to, or shall I?"

Siddeley nodded. "You tell them."

"Tell us what?" Amanda asked.

Cassie took a deep breath and smiled. "Mum, Dad, everyone...We're having a baby."

Everyone at the table was stunned, except for Miranda, of course, who had a large grin across her face.

Suddenly, Amanda let out a short cry of, "A **_BABY_**!" and a grin spread across her face. She and Miranda went over to Cassie and embraced her gently, then then both hugged Siddeley, still letting out squeals of excitement.

"Oh, Cassie! This is the best news yet!" Amanda said, embracing her daughter once more as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mum! Don't cry! You're going to make me cry!" Cassie chuckled.

"What's this about a baby?" A younger voice said behind them. They turned to face Abigail.

"Isn't this wonderful, Abby? Cassandra and Siddeley are having a baby!"

Abigail raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm. Nice. And how are you two going to take care of it?"

"Abigail." Amanda said through her teeth.

"What do you mean?" Cassie replied.

"Well, I mean, first of all you're very busy, especially since your "beloved" over here likes to leave you all the time."

"Abigail." Amanda said again, more stern than the first.

"Oi! I in fact **do ****_not_** like to leave her for long periods of time! It comes with the job!" Siddeley said, his anger growing.

"I happily accepted that deal when I accepted his proposal! You have no right to say things like that!"

"Now there's two people you'll be leaving behind! How will she manage on her own? She might as well be a single mother at this rate!"

"Abigail! **Stop it!**" Amanda said, glaring at her younger daughter.

Abigail quieted and took her place in between Cassie and her mother.

"_If you asked me, I'd tell you to get rid of it while you had the chance._" Abigail muttered.

Siddeley caught what she said before anyone else had a time to react. He shot her a hard glare and growled slightly.

"Abigail! That is enough!" Michael said.

"I'm just giving helpful advice!" She defended.

"_Helpful?_ That's far from-!"

"Siddeley, that won't help." James, his father, said.

"Did you hear what she said?! I will not sit idly by and let her say things like that to my wife!"

"She's my sister. I can say whatever I want."

"No, Abigail, you can't!" Amanda said.

Miranda looked at Cassie, who's downcast gaze was fixated on the table.

"Cassie? Are you alright, dear?"

Cassie shook her nose as tears started falling down.

"I-I'm gonna g-go to the restroom." She stammered.

Siddeley watched her leave the table. "Cassie, wait!" He tried to follow, but Amanda stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her. You can come with, but stay outside the door."

Siddeley followed behind her. As the approached the door, he could hear Cassie sobbing. His heart ached to be with her and hold her until she was okay.

But for right now, he had to sit outside the door and listen to every heart wrenching word that she said to her mother. These emotions weren't caused by her hormones, this pain was real.

Very real.

••••••••••••

Reviews are lovely!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Long time no chapter, huh?**

**Here it is: the long awaited chapter you've all been (hopefully) waiting for!**

**Sorry if it's bad, I've had writer's block for a while and suddenly got a burst of inspiration!**

**As always, Siddeley belongs to Disney, all other characters are MINE!**

**Enjoy!**

After a while, Amanda rolled out from the bathroom to meet a very worried Siddeley.

"How is she?" He prodded.

"She's calmed down, for now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe Abigail said those things! Especially about getting rid of our child! She can't just go around thinking she knows what's best for others!"

Amanda sighed. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into her. She's been so brash lately. I'm so sorry about her behavior, Siddeley."

"No, no, it's not your fault. Don't apologize. Maybe you just need to talk to her, or maybe have her talk to Cassie."

Amanda nodded. "I'll have to do that. She and Cassie were very close when Abigail was younger." After a moment, she gave her son-in-law a stern look.

Siddeley became slightly frightened. "What?! What is it?!"

"I need you to go in there and talk to your wife."

The silver jet's eyes widened. "In _there?"_

_"_Yes, in there. Talk to her. You have to be there for her, Siddeley! And you can start by going in there and talking with your wife!"

"But-!"

Amanda shook her nose. "But, nothing. I don't care what bathroom this is. Go."

Without another protest, Siddeley hurriedly entered the bathroom, silently hoping Amanda would stay outside and ward off anyone who tried to enter.

He found his wife in the last stall, huddled against the cold wall. He rushed over to her and closed the stall door.

Cassie opened her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. She sniffled as she looked up at Siddeley.

"Siddeley? What are you doing in here?"

"Your mother sent me."

Cassie raised a brow. "In here?"

Siddeley nodded.

She chuckled a little. "Why?"

"To talk with you, because I'm your husband and your my wife."

Cassie chuckled a bit more.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment and Siddeley began to get nervous.

'_Talk to her, you bloody idiot! She's your wife, why is talking suddenly so hard?!'_

"I'm sorry about Abigail, Siddeley..." Cassie muttered, her eyes rolling to the ground. She rubbed a landing gear against the cold tile floor, as if she was ashamed of her sister's behavior.

Siddeley nudged tightly against her, settling beside her.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't mentioned anything-"

"Cassandra, think about it: your mother is absolutely ecstatic! Nevermind what Abigail thinks, she's just one person."

"But, she loves children! I don't..." She sighed heavily. "...I don't get it. She was so bitter!"

"Well, your mother did tell me she's been a little brash lately."

Cassie looked at him, wide eyed. "Really?"

He nodded. "I suggested that you talk to her about it. Maybe sometime soon."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "Yes...maybe a little later, once the sickness subsides, we can have her stay over!"

Siddeley shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He looked around. "Why don't we discuss this when we get home? It's quite awkward here."

Cassie chuckled. "Yeah, let's go back to the table."

Two weeks later, Siddeley was in the kitchen fixing lunch when he heard a loud CRASH! from upstairs.

_"CASSANDRA!" _He yelled, rushing upstairs to his wife.

He found her in the bathroom, leaning against the wall. She was breathing heavily and her fuselage had turned a ghostly pale; her eyes remained closed.

"Cassie! What happened?!" He rushed to her side, assessing the situation carefully.

"I...I blacked...out...and I fell." She weakly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't...feel so good, Siddeley...something's wrong." She closed her eyes as tears trailed down her nose.

Siddeley told himself he didn't have time to panic as he raced for the phone, calling for a MediVac. He then raced over to Cassie, helping her onto the bed.

He placed a blanket over her and kissed her nose.

"Just stay calm, Cassie, stay calm. The paramedics will be here very soon. Just try and stay awake; stay calm."

The sleek white jet looked at her husband, her eyes full of fear as tears continued to fall.

"I don't-I don't want to lose the baby, Siddeley."

Siddeley's eyes widened. "_No! _That's not going to happen! It won't ever happen! Cassie, please, stay calm. You're going to be fine!" He forced back his rising panic as the sound of sirens got closer, but he couldn't keep it contained as the paramedics whisked his wife away.

Siddeley could feel his chest tighten as tears began to fall.

He was going to lose his first child.

He was going to lose his beloved wife.

_He was going to lose them both._

_**BOOM! THE END!**_

**Nah, nah I'm just kiddING DONT LEAVE!**

**But seriously have a cliffhanger muahahahaha. Sorry if it's short, they should get longer as the story progresses.**

**Now, I leave you to hang onto the edge of your chairs!**

**Please review! (Even if you hate me)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, look! It's another chapter! All in the same week! Whoa!**

**I don't have much to say, this is (like most middle chapters) a filler-upper.**

**Siddeley belongs to Disney, all others are mine.**

**Happy reading!**

At the hospital, Siddeley paced back and forth in the emergency waiting room, nervously muttering to himself, as Cassie's family rushed through the doors.

"Siddeley!" Amanda said, spotting her son-in-law. "What's happened?"

He stopped and looked at her, looking as if he was about to panic again.

"Cassie...she-something's happened...something's gone wrong..." He slurred.

Amanda approached him. "What?! Siddeley, _what's happened to my daughter?!"_

_"_I don't know!" He bellowed, coming out of his trance. "She blacked out earlier; when I found her, she had woken up and told me that she felt that something was wrong! That was two bloody hours ago and _I still don't know what's going on!"_

Amanda's gaze softened when she saw the desperation and fear in his brown eyes.

"Siddeley-" Michael began.

"**_No!_** I won't calm down! Something could be seriously wrong with my wife and they won't even tell me if she's okay! They won't let me see her! We could-" His breath hitched. "...we could lose the baby. And they won't even give me a bloody hint about her! Just a glimpse, that's all I need!" Tears began to fall down his nose, taking away the remnants of the hardened exterior he failed to keep up in that moment.

Amanda nudged him. "Siddeley, have you asked about her?"

He nodded, muttering, "...y-yes. Four times..."

Amanda shook her nose and rolled to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about my daughter, Cassandra Jetliner?"

The receptionist scrolled through her computer. After a while, she shook her hood.

"No, sorry."

Amanda nodded. "Okay, thank you."

She turned to find that Siddeley had positioned himself against the wall, repeatedly smacking his nose against it.

She looked to her husband, who shrugged. Abigail remained silent, parked in a chair and absentmindedly watching a nearby television. Amanda turned her attention back to her son-in-law.

"Siddeley! Don't do that, you're going to hurt yourself!" Amanda scolded, rolling towards him.

"Maybe if I-" He hiccuped. "-hit hard enough, I can wake up from this nightmare." He continued to smack his nose against the wall.

"Sid-"

"Mr. Jetliner?" A voice called.

Siddeley's head shot up, frantically searching for the owner of the voice.

"Yes?" He replied.

A silver Bentley rolled into view. "I'm Dr. Carson, your wife's leading physician right now."

"Cassandra! How is she? Is the baby okay?!"

Dr. Carson nodded hesitantly. "Your wife and child are fine, it was just a little scare."

Siddeley furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? What caused this?"

"It's seems as if Cassandra's oil (AN: blood...?) pressure was extremely high. That's what caused her to faint. It's seems as if she's been under some serious stress, and if you hadn't gotten here in time, she would've most certainly miscarried."

Siddeley swallowed a sob.

"I've put her on bed rest and I've restricted her flying. I also recommend that she try some relaxation techniques to try and keep the pressure down." He handed Siddeley a slip of paper containing what he just explained.

"I understand. May I see her?"

Dr. Carson shook his hood. "I'm afraid not. She may not have any visitors until tomorrow. We need to give her time to relax."

Siddeley's heart fell. "Can I just speak to her? Through the door?"

"No, I'm sorry, we cannot allow that. We don't want her becoming distressed."

Siddeley opened his mouth to reply, but closed it and nodded obediently.

"I will see you all tomorrow, and I will call if anything happens. Have a nice night." He turned and drove away.

Siddeley watched him disappear through the same doors Cassie's room was in. He turned and took up his post beside the wall, leaning against it with a loud thud. He let out a ragged breath.

"Siddeley, I think you need to go home and rest. You can't stay here all night. Have you even eaten?" Amanda asked.

Siddeley sighed again. "No."

Amanda helped him up, supporting him as they left the hospital. "Come along, dear, let's go get you something to eat and take you home."

Siddeley whimpered as he looked back at the hospital.

"She'll be fine, Siddeley. She's a hearty one." Michael said.

Abigail looked at Siddeley for the first time that day. To her surprise, he wasn't acting. He really, truly _cared _about her sister and their baby. The way he leaned against her mother, the way he had been so hysterical it was almost pathetic. Siddeley loved Cassie, but then again, Cassie's first boyfriend had said that too, only to turn his back on her.

Abigail turned forward again. She still couldn't trust him; no matter how hard he cried, he probably didn't really love her. It was all just an act.

Wasn't it?

Later that night, Amanda and Michael were in the kitchen of Siddeley and Cassie's home, discussing the matter at hand.

"Look at him, Amanda! It's almost as if he'll fall into a depression if he doesn't see his wife!" Michael said.

Amanda looked at Siddeley. He was sprawled out on the couch, staring blankly at the television that Abigail had taken upon herself to turn on. Amanda thought she could see dark circles forming under his eyes.

"He's worried about her, and it understandable. Something like this has never happened, and it was all so sudden." She looked back her husband. "He not only has Cassie to worry about, but also their baby. Didn't you hear what the doctor said? She could've miscarried had he not gotten there in time."

"Poor chap's probably beating himself up over it. Probably thinking that if he had caught it in time, this whole situation wouldn't have happened, and Cassie would've been home."

Amanda raised a brow, her jaw dropping slightly in surprise.

"I talked to him earlier."

"Oh-really? Did he say anything else?"

"He mostly mumbled and slurred, I couldn't quite understand most of it, but that's what I was able to catch. He feels guilty, as if it was his fault. I told him it wasn't, that he couldn't have controlled this. He told me, quite clearly, that he felt as if he had failed her because he had sworn to protect his family."

Amanda looked back at Siddeley. He was still slumped on the couch, but he had diverted his attention to the TV, finally able to get his mind off of his wife.

"Michael, why don't you take Abigail home? I'll stay with Siddeley."

"Are you sure? We can all stay here."

"Abigail's not going to want to. Take her home and get some sleep. I can already tell this is going to be a long night, and at least one of us needs to sleep."

Michael nodded and kissed his wife, soon leaving with Abigail.

Amanda shook her nose and sighed. This would be a long night.

**Awww, poor Siddeley. :(**

**Once again, I apologize for the shortness!**

**Please review!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys!** Long time no update!

I've re-read this story a few times, and honestly I think it's really bad oops. I did not plan this story well!

I'm thinking of re-writing this story, as I've thought the story through. But, it won't be for a while, at least until my first year of college (!) is over and everything as wound down. But at the same time, I'm thinking of just deleting this story.

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
